Removal of twist-off bottle caps is difficult without some device to protect hand flesh from the sharp formed ribs and grooves of the cap, or to prevent slippage. There are unitary bottle cap removers of various forms which have been found to be bulky, inconvenient and cumbersome for regular and constant carriage upon the person or in the user's pockets or to be attachable to bottle packages.